Choice
by meme12
Summary: Acclaimed Dark Magician x Black Magician of Chaos pairing. A little Yami x Yugi and other Duel Monster pairings! I'm new so pls review
1. Dilema

Hi I'm meme12, a new writer on fanfic. I was inspired by the different fanfic stories I saw on . Have mercy cause I'm new!!!!!!!!!! -

Since Yugioh couples such as Yami xYugi, Joey x Seto etc are so popular; I was figuring that couples between their duel monsters would be interesting!!!!!!!!! XD

Hence, the couple in this story is the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician of Chaos!!!!! P.S a little Yami xYugi too and other included duel monsters pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and the characters in my story. This is all fanfic. -

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Choice**

"Is there anything else you require, master?" the Dark magician inquired as he bowed low to his master. "No thank you for your concern." The nameless pharaoh replied as the purple-armoured magician lowered his head further. "I shall take my leave then master." The magician replied and stood up to leave. As he was about to leave the soul room, he heard a bright voice calling to his master. "Yami, you didn't forget our date right?" following a bright light as his other master leaped into the arms of the nameless pharaoh. "Of course I didn't Yugi, Yami replied as he gently kissed his date on the forehead.

"Please take care." The Dark magician cautioned his two masters. "We will!!" Both chorused before leaving the soul room. As Yami and Yugi left, the Dark magician linger slightly before leaving the soul room.

* * *

**In the Duel monster world **

The Dark Magician was looking out of the castle window when his disciple's laughter interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked down and saw the Dark Magician girl playing tag with the Kurri Bo brothers. As their laughter fills his ears, he was unaware of someone behind him. "Are you feeling alright?" Startled, the Dark Magician turned to face a magician with amber-eyes and light-coloured hair. "Oh it is you, Black Paladin." dark magician replied in surprised. "Are you troubled by something?" the magician inquired as he walked to stand beside his fellow comrade. The Dark Magician tried to argue but fell silent as he had no possible reasons to counter his fellow comrade's words.

"It is related to The Black Magician of Chaos right?" Dark Paladin inquired. At those words, the Dark Magician's face turned flushed and turned back to looked at the view out of the castle window.....

To be continued......

Oh what could Dark Magician of Chaos have to do with the Dark Magician turning so red? Pls review and stay tune to find out!!!!!!!!!!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara and matta o (see u again)!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hi!!!!!!!!! Meme12 is back but I'm sick (cough, cough). Let's hope I don't need to stay home too long, my studies awaits me, cough, cough, cough. Oh I hate this...

Bam! (Room door slammed open): Meme12!!!! Grrrrr!!!!

Meme12: Eeps!! Black magician of Chaos!! 0. O

Black magician of Chaos: What are you writing!!!!!!!! (Saw story)

Meme12: I can ...erm...explain eep!!!!!!! (Cough, cough)

Dark Magician: That is enough! Thwack! (Whacked Chaos with his staff) she's sick let her rest!

Meme12: When did he come in........? (Wondering) Oh well, it's on with the story cough, cough oh I hate this... Dark Magician could you help me with the disclaimer.

Dark Magician: Meme12 does not own the Yugioh characters in the story, this is just fanfic.

Meme12: On with the story!!!!!!!!!! Cough!! Oh!!!!! I just can't stand this

Black Magician of Chaos: O.0ll (Unconscious from the attack)

**Previously**

"Is it related to the Dark Magician of Chaos right?" Dark Paladin inquired. At those words, the Dark Magician turned flushed and turned back to look at the view outside the castle window.

* * *

"I guessed as much, the amber-eye magician said as he looked at the Dark Magician girl tried to freeze the Kurri Bo to tag it, you can't keep him waiting for your answer for too long and besides, he has been waiting for your answer for three moons now." The Dark Magician memories soon flowed back to that day.......

Three moons ago

"Dark Magic!" an electrical purple spark flew out from the tip of Dark Magician's staff. His opponent however dodge it and swiftly sped close up to attack. As a dark electric ball of attack flew in his direction, Dark Magician dodges but slipped and lost his balanced of the cliff they were battling. "Dark Magician!" the opponent magician cried out as he rushes to save his friend. Dark Magician shut his eyes tight as he felt himself falling of the cliff but soon open them to find him self facing a pair of pale-crimson eyes looking at him. Dark Magician was speechless and was unaware that his battle opponent had already landed on safer ground.

"Are you alright?" the deep voice of his opponent brought Dark Magician back to reality. "Yes, thank you Black Chaos." Dark Magician replied as he quickly unravels his arms when he noticed that the Black Magician of Chaos was carrying him in a kind of "bridal-style" and stopped to see where they are. "This is......" the Dark Magician looked in awe at his surroundings. They were in a lush green forest and right in front of both magicians was a clear lake which shimmer as the sun rays touched the small ripples of the water. A gentle wind blew causing the scent of the grass and the flowers in the surrounding to take flight.

"This is a secret spot which I usually use for my meditations; Black Chaos replied as he took a step to stand beside the awed Dark Magician, it is also a place which I use to avoid your apprentice if you know what I mean." The magician replied with a faint grin and a sparkle in his eyes. The Dark Magician laughed at his comment knowing that his apprentice the Dark Magician girl would pester his friend and fellow comrade for help in her magic. "I apologised if she has disturbed you." Dark Magician replied apologise with a slight hint of humour in his voice. "Not really, I'm used to her antics somehow......." Black Magician of Chaos voice trailed off as he looked at the shimmering lake in front of him. The reflection of the water reflected in those pale-crimson eyes.

Dark Magician knew that among the magicians Black Magician of Chaos was one of the most respected due to his powers and his looks. Not to mention that he was also popular with the other female duel monsters. Black Chaos long hair, light blue skin tone and his pale-crimson eyes made him attractive to the other girls however he preferred being alone and avoided his fan girls and crowded places. "I guess he needed a place to avoid being spotted." Thought the Dark Magician as he looked at Black Chaos who had comfortably sat down on the soft grass.

"Take a sit." Black Magician of Chaos gestured. "Oh thanks." Dark Magician replied as he sat down beside Black Magician of Chaos. He turned and looked at the shimmering lake which had a hypnosis effect accompanied with the wind and the faint scent of the grass and flowers, Dark Magician felt his eyelids growing heavy. "It is so peaceful here....." his thoughts trailed of as he fell asleep. When the Dark Magician awoke, it was already sunset. "You awake?" Dark Magician looked up to find Black Magician of Chaos looking at him. "I...I'm sorry did I fell asleep?" The Dark Magician asked, flustered at having used his friend's shoulder as a head rest for such a long time.

"No it's alright." Black Chaos replied. "I should get going now, if not that apprentice of mine may wonder where I might have went and your secret sport will be discovered." As Dark Magician turned to leave, Black Magician of Chaos grabbed his hand and held Dark Magician in an embrace. "B...Black Chaos..." stammered the Dark Magician as his face turned a bright red. "I've always wanted to hold you this close for a long time. Many of the magicians who hold me in high respect despise me... secretly waiting for a chance to rid off me... But, you were different. Treating me as your friend and accepting me for who I am..." "Black Chaos...." as the Black Magician of Chaos gently released Dark Magician from the embrace, "I know this is sudden but I fell in love with you and I hope you would consider my feelings for you." Black Magician of Chaos continued as he stared straight into the eyes of the Dark Magician. "I...I..." Gently the Black Magician of Chaos gently reached out to touch the cheek of the shorter magician. "I will wait for your answer; no matter how long it takes I will wait......"

To be continued

* * *

Sorry to leave it hanging like this but I will make sure I update as soon as possible!!!!! XD

Mean while:

Dark Magician: I guess I knock him out too much......

Meme12: No worries just bring him back I'm sure once he sees u he will calm down hee, hee.

Dark Magician: Wha, What are you talking about!!!!!! //// (Blushing)

Well that's all for now pls review and matta o (see u soon)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Decision

Meme12: Hi I'm BACK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD I feel so much better from my sickness. I also apologise 4 accidently uploading 2 chapters as 1 chapter. Guess I was too sick to see what I was doing. Oops.

BAM! (Room door slammed open) MEME12!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: What is it now Black Chaos (T. T)

Black Magician of Chaos: I can't believe you wrote this kind of story!!!! (Came with a bandaged head due to last incident)

Meme12: Are you embarrassed or are you truly having a crush on the person I paired you with in this story.... (Evil Grin)

Black Magician of Chaos: I am not...... ////

Meme12: If you want me to be a nice writer than don't aggravate me, Black Chaos. I wrote about Black Paladin in this story and he isn't complaining.......

Black Magician of Chaos: THAT'S BECAUSE HE DIDN'T SEE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

Black Paladin: What's wrong? (Enters room)

Creak! Thump! (Room door snaps from hinges and collapsed)

Meme12: Not my room door!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black Paladin: I don't remember having banged this door with so much force..... (Trying to fix the door back)

Meme12: BLACK CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black Magician of Chaos: Oh no......

Meme12: Kaze!!!!!!!!!!!!

A silver- hair wolf leaps in: Woof (What' wrong mistress?)

Meme12: Kaze get him (Points at Black Magician of Chaos) for breaking down my room door!!!!! X

Kaze: Woof, woof, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! (As you wish master) (Growls and leaps toward Black Magician of Chaos)

Black Magician: I better leave?! (Dashes out of room)

Meme12: Oh don't think of escaping!!!!!! Kaze, seek!!!! (Dashes after Black Chaos with Kaze)

Black Paladin: (Anticipating the chase will take a long time) since meme12 is busy, I shall read the disclaimer: Meme12 does not own the Yugioh characters in her story, this is purely fanfic.

Enjoy the story!!!

* * *

**Previously**

The reason for Black Magician's face turning red was due to a direct confession from Black Magician of Chaos and he is in a dilemma either to accept or to refuse.

"I will wait for your answer; no matter how long it takes I will wait..."

* * *

The fleeing thoughts of those words kept sounding their presence in Dark Magician's mind ever since that day. Dark Magician had also avoided Black magician of Chaos more often then ever using training with his apprentice as a main excuse. Black Paladin sigh as he saw his friend's gaze clouded with doubt and guilt. "Although it is true that it takes time for some people to accept the feelings of others but letting the answer to their feelings to remain unclear is painful for both the expresser and the person he expressed his feelings for..." Dark Magician turned to look at his friend's eyes for comfort. "I... I just don't know what to do... I don't even know if I'm even worthy to accept his feelings..." The Dark Magician replied as he turned back to look at his apprentice who had successfully tag the Kurri Bo and is escaping from being tagged again.

"Is that the reason why you can't accept his feelings?" Black Paladin looked at his blue-eyed friend, his amber eyes softening. The blue-eyed magician slowly nodded in response. Black Paladin sigh again and in an exasperated voice said: "Dark Magician, as a strong holder of magic you should have more confidence in yourself, as Dark Magician looked at Black Paladin with a puzzled look he continued, I've been friends and close comrade with Black Chaos for centuries to know that he will never simply confess his feelings to anyone if he didn't love that person." Black Paladin watched as the doubt slowly faded from the eyes of his purple-armoured friend. "If he chose you then I don't think you should doubt his love for you. I guess I can say this so easily because I was doubtful at first when my lover confessed his feelings for me." Dark Magician stared at Black Paladin in surprise but Black Paladin ignored his friend's expression and continued: "Similarly I was in doubt whether to accept as I felt I wasn't capable to be with him but............."

Dark Magician saw his fellow magician eyes soften and a faint tint of pink was appearing on his cheeks as his voice trailed of. "Let's just say he persuaded me to accept him by standing outside this castle where I was until I would meet him. I was avoiding him just like you are now at that time and his persistence somehow gave me the courage to accept his feelings giving a chance for this relationship to blossom." Black Paladin turned and gave a pat on his blue-eyed friend saying: "I hope you will give Black Chaos a chance because I can tell he truly loves you and nothing will ever change that. Besides, it is important that the two of you need to settle this as your teamwork can help our master win more duels. "Is that so?" Dark Magician inquired hopefully. "Of course, the other reason will also be because I won't be able to help out in most of the duels very soon..." Black Paladin replied as his hand softly touched his abdomen as he replied. As Black Paladin turned to leave he was stopped by Dark Magician: "Paladin, wait. I'm not trying to be nosey but... who is your lover?"

Black Paladin smiled and hinted Dark Magician to come closer. Softly he whispered the name and left giggling a little on the reaction given by Dark Magician when he heard it.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the normal world**

We left off where the two love birds Yami (The Nameless Pharaoh) and Yugi when out for a date.

Despite all the fun they were having at the amusement park for their date, Yugi still noticed that Yami was worried about something. "What's wrong Yami; is there something worrying you?" Yugi asked his crimson-eye boyfriend. "No not really, it's just that I'm worried about Dark Magician and Black magician of Chaos." Yami replied with a soft sigh. "You mean they aren't working together during the duels." Yugi asked in concern. "I guess you can say so........" Yami replied as he took out his deck and took out the Dark Magician card and looked at it.

"I guess Black Chaos had come clean with him about his feelings for him." Yugi replied as he looked at the Dark Magician card. "Black magician of Chaos was already in love with him for a long time. I just pray that Dark Magician would be able to accept his feelings." Yami replied with a faint smile as he slips the card back into the deck and kept his deck. "Don't worry, things will turn out fine." Yugi chirped. "You sound confident." Yami replied with a smirk. "Well, Dark Magician may take sometime to decide as he has doubts about himself when facing these kind of direct confession, but eventually he will still accept Black Chaos's feelings when he is clear of doubts." Yugi replied with a smile.

"I guess you are right, Yami responded as he smiled at his purple-eyed boy friend; I should give them more time." With these words he wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed him.

* * *

**Back in the Duel Monster World**

Dark Magician had decided to leave the castle for some fresh air to clear his head and to reconsider his answer to Black Magician of Chaos confession. Words from the previous conversation from Black Paladin echoed in his mind. "As a strong holder of magic you should have more confidence in yourself."; "I've been friends and close comrades with Black Chaos for centuries to know that he will never confess his feelings to anyone if he doesn't love them." Dark Magician was so distracted in his thinking that he failed to notice where he was headed. It was already dark by the time he had notice that he was hopelessly lost.

Dark Magician sighs as he begins tracking through the forest. Soon he noticed that the surroundings of the forest became very familiar, Dark Magician soon notice a shimmering light in front. Dark Magician ran forward to clear his suspicion. When he burst into the clearing, he was surprised to see that it was the exact same spot where Black Magician of Chaos had confessed to him. The lake was shimmering like the mystical silver reflection of a mirror beneath the rays of the moon and standing by the lake was Black Magician of Chaos.

The Dark Magician recognised from the long flowing hair and his black staff which had a strange glint in the moonlight. Dark Magician did not know what to do, his feelings of doubts, fear and guilt welt up in him. He slowly backed away, he did not want to face Black Chaos not now....... As he slowly backed away he stepped on a twig. The snap of the twig caused Black Magician of Chaos to turn around. His pale crimson-eyes widening as he faced a pair of frightened sky-blue eyes.......

**To be continued**

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging again!!!!! I'm so evil!!!!!!!!!!! Hehheheheheh!!!!!!

But don't worry everything would be revealed in the final chapter. Would Dark Magician accept Black Magician of Chaos's feelings? Who is Black Paladin's lover and why would he not be able to help in Yami's duel as much. To find out please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Meanwhile:**

Meme12 have successfully caught up with Dark Magician of Chaos and gave him a huge beating with her best wolf pal Kaze

Meme12: Finally caught him (Dragging Black Magician of Chaos by his leg with one hand holding a 100 pound hammer in another)

Kaze: Woof, Woof, Woof? (What do we do with him, master?)

Meme12: Don't worry Kaze, Black Paladin

Black Paladin: I will take him... O.0II

Meme12: Thank you Paladin!!!!!!!

That's all for now!!!!!!!!!!! Meme12 saying sayonara and matta O (see u again)!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chosen

Meme12: Everyone!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The final chapter for the story is here!!!!!! So everyone hold on to your seats!!!!!!!!! XD

Black Paladin: Hi meme12. We came to visit. (Carefully opening the door as the door is still undergoing fixing due to previous incident.)

Dark Magician: How are you feeling meme12?

Meme12: Oh I'm fine, thanks for the concern, Dark Magician. Erm, where is Black Chaos anyway?

Black Paladin and Dark Magician: (OxO) (sweat drop)

Black Paladin: He is having a concussion after you attacked him with a 100 pound hammer and your pal Kaze

Kaze: Woof! (Hey!) (Entered while they were talking)

Meme12: When did Kaze entered? (Wondering) Guess I was too harsh with the ham...no, Black Magician of Chaos, sorry.....

Dark Magician: Its okay he will recover.... (Comforting meme12)

Black Paladin: Don't worry too much Black Magician of Chaos is tough by nature, just give a few days rest and he will live.

Meme12: I'm so touched!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hugs both magicians)

Dark Magician and Black Paladin: Erm... You are welcome.... (Embarrassed)

Meme12: Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and the characters in the story!!Everything is fully fanfic!!

Black Paladin and Dark Magician: Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Previously**

Dark Magician had gotten lost as he was considering how to respond to Black magician of Chaos's feelings. As fate would have it, he was lost at the mystic lake which was also Black Chaos's favourite spot. To make matters worst, he had also bumped into Black Magician of Chaos.

* * *

An awkward silence fell between the two magicians. The pale-crimson eyes gazed at the sky –blue eyes of the other. The silence was so awkward that the faint ripples of the lake could be easily heard. Black Magician of Chaos slowly walked towards Dark Magician. Dark Magician tried to move away but his legs refuse to move and he could only look away in shame to avoid Black Chaos's gaze. Softly Black Magician of Chaos reached out slowly to touch the cheek of the Dark Magician and slowly turn Dark Magician's face to meet his gaze.

"Why are you unable to meet my gaze?" Dark Magician soon noticed that Black Chaos's pale- crimson eyes have softened so much that it nearly resembled the reflection of the lake. "Has it been troublesome to accept my feelings for you?" Black Chaos voice deep voice has also become softer and trembled slightly. Dark Magician soon remembers Black Paladin's words as he looked at the Black Chaos standing before him... "Although it is true that it takes time for some people to accept the feelings of others but letting the answer to their feelings to remain unclear is painful for both the expresser and the person he expressed his feelings for..." Dark Magician heart welt with guilt as his doubts begin flowing through his heart. "I...I'm not worthy to be your lover, Black Chaos." Dark Magician replied as he slowly broke free from Black Magician's of Chaos's grip and walked slowly towards the edge of the lake. "I'm too weak and I'm not as outstanding in looks either... so... so..."

Dark Magician felt the tears trickling down his face as he struggled to keep his voice from trembling but failed as his shoulders begin to tremble. Black Magician of Chaos walked towards the sobbing Dark Magician and abruptly grabbed Dark Magician's shoulders and turned him to face his gaze. "Why would you say that....?" The pale-crimson eyed magician replied as he softly reached out to touched the cheek of the blue-eyed magician, which was streaked in tears. Gently, Black Chaos used his fingers to clear away the tears that formed in Dark Magician's eyes before pulling the magician into a tight embrace.

"Black Chaos..." Dark Magician wanted to respond but was hushed as Black Magician of Chaos place one finger on his lips. "Dark magician listen, there is no way I would confess my feelings to anyone if I didn't love that person. There is more to anyone than just looks or power..." At these words, the blue-eyed magician looked up to meet Black Chaos's gaze. "I fell in love with you because of you kind heart and that ever-glowing determination to help our master win his duels." As Black Magician of Chaos spoke, Dark Magician also noticed a faint tint of pink visible against his friend bluish cheeks. "No matter what others say.... You would always be the only person I love." Dark Magician felt his cheeks turn red as he heard Black Chaos words and he felt Black Magician of Chaos's grip tightened; pulling him closer into his embrace.

Slowly, Black Chaos released his grip softly around Dark magician and gazed straight into his sky-blue eyes. "May I ask again if you would accept my feelings for you?" Dark Magician had a faint tint of pink appearing on his cheeks as Black magician of Chaos stared straight into those blue-eyes which shifted shyly to look down. ".... Yes, I... accept." The soft reply came with Dark Magician's face turning red and he looked down with an awkward expression; his sky-blue eyes glinting with shyness. Dark Magician felt Black Magician of Chaos's fingers softly tilting his chin upwards so that both magicians gaze met. Gently, Black Magician of Chaos pulled Dark Magician close and kissed him.

Dark Magician was surprised as he felt his cheeks turned red at the sudden action that he wanted to push Black Chaos away but his surprise was soon replace by the warmth and pleasure of the kiss that the thought of refusal faded away. The two magicians slowly broke away from the kiss. Dark Magician's face was already the colour of a tomato as Black Chaos had a smile played appoint his lips as he looked at his blushing blue-eyed boyfriend. Suddenly, spheres of light appeared and glided towards the two magicians.

"What are these......?" Dark Magician asked in awe as he held out a hand to gently catch one of the floating spheres but the light swiftly dodges and floated on to the lake. "I guess it is true what they say about this lake." Dark Magician looked at his boy friend with a puzzled look. "There was a legend about this lake about two magicians who were also deeply in love with each other. Sadly, one of the magicians passed away due to an illness which devastated his lover deeply. He also ended his life in this very lake so as to rejoin with his lover. Ever since then, legend has it that if pair of lovers was seen to be near this very lake; the souls of those two magicians would bless them with these spheres of lights............" Black Chaos's voice trailed of as he looked at his blue-eyed boy friend who was already blushing as he looked away. Dark Magician soon felt Black Magician of Chaos slip his hand in to his and held it tight. Dark Magician looked at Black Magician Chaos whose gaze met his, both magicians smiled as they know that they understand their feelings for each other. The silence soon returned to the forest as the moon shone brighter on the shimmering lake with the lovers watching the spheres of light dancing across the surface of the shimmering lake............

* * *

**Two Days later**

"You called for us master?" Both Dark Magician and Black Magician of Chaos knelt down before their crimson-eyed master. "Yes, dispense with the formalities, I just wanted to talk to both of you." Both magicians rose to face the nameless pharaoh. "I wanted to congratulate the both of you on becoming a couple, am I right?" At those words, Dark Magician's face turned bright red while his boyfriend looked at him lovingly.

"Yami why are you so direct with them, you know that Dark Magician would react like that!" Yugi retorted as he pouted at his taller boy friend. Yami laughed, "I apologised but I'm glad that you accepted Black Chaos feelings he had came up to me for advice on how to get Dark Magician's attention..."; "Master!!!!!!!!" Black Chaos shouted and his face turned a deep shade of red as his blue-eyed boy friend looked at him in surprised before giving a faint smile and kissed Black Chaos on the cheek to make him feel better.

"Master, I do have a question." Dark Magician inquired; "What is it, Dark Magician?" "May I know why Black Paladin may not be able to help in most of our duels, is he well?" Yami looked at his servant in surprised before looking at Yugi and back to his Dark magician again. "He didn't tell the both of you?" Yami asked in surprise as Dark Magician and Black Magician of Chaos looked at each other before turning back to the pharaoh and shook their heads. At that point of time, Black Paladin and his lover entered the soul room. "We apologised in intruding pharaoh." Black Paladin replied as he was about to kneel he was stopped by his lover. "I'm alright, Chaos soldier." Black Paladin replied as he looked lovingly at his dark blue and gold armoured covered lover who cast a worried glance at his pale looking lover.

"Chaos soldier is right Black Paladin, you shouldn't overexert yourself now." Yugi said as he and Yami walk closer to express their concern. "Black Paladin, are you feeling alright?" Dark Magician asked as he worriedly looked at his friend while Black Chaos had a worried frown etch upon his face at his close amber-eyed friend. "Well, it is true that I won't helping out on the duels as much but let's just say that it is due to a new life forming in me....." Black Paladin replied with a trailed off voice as his hand strokes his abdomen and his amber eyes soften with a loving look.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Dark Magician and Black Magician of Chaos stared at Black Paladin before exclaiming. "Wow what a big reaction." Yami and Yugi thought as they watched Black Paladin stifled his laughter while Chaos soldier had a faint smile on his face as he looked at his lover. "You never said anything about this!" Dark Magician exclaimed at Black Paladin as his amber-eyed friend smiled and replied: "I just found out recently about it and it must have slipped my mind to inform you and Black Chaos when I saw both of you being such lovebirds for the past 2 days." Hearing those words, Dark Magician face turned red while his Black Chaos wrapped his arms around him before looking back at his old friend. "I guess I should congratulate you on your new arrival." "Thanks, Black Chaos. There is already someone going crazy that he is going to be a father soon." Black Paladin hinted as his lover cleared his throat in an effort to avoid the gaze of the others. "I think we should go back now you look a little pale." Chaos soldier said as he looked at his lover who was turning slightly pale for his original complexion. "Alright then, Black Paladin replied as his lover kissed him gently on the forehead as he turns back to Yami and Yugi, "Master I shall return first."

"I was planning on dismissing all of you so it's alright, Paladin, go back and take a good rest." Yami replied. "We shall take our leave then master." Black Paladin replied as he and his lover disappeared followed by Dark Magician and Black Magician of Chaos who bowed before leaving the soul room.

* * *

**In the Duel Monster world**

Dark Magician was looking out of the castle window when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Thinking about something?" Black Magician of Chaos asked as he kissed the Dark Magician's cheek. "I guess I was wondering how Paladin would cope with having a child, I mean it will be tough to look after the child when it's born and childbirth is painful."; " They will be able handle it because they truly love each other, Black Chaos replied as he looked at his lover, just like we truly do ...." His voice trailed off as he gently kissed the Dark Magician on the lips. As their lips parted, Dark Magician lay in his lover's arms knowing that their love will last and that he had truly made the right choice......

**End**

**Mean while**

Meme12: Finally done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Steam coming out from head)

Kaze: Woof, woof, woof!!!!!! (Mistress, pls be okay!!!!!!!) (Frantic)

Meme12: Don't worry Kaze, I'm fine (Pats Kaze)

Black Paladin: Wow how did I get pregnant in this story?

Dark Magician Girl: That is not the main point! Why are my scenes so little in this story!!!!!! I want more scenes

Kurri Bo: Kuri, kuri, kuri!!!!!!!! (I want more scenes too!!!!!!!!!)

Meme12: How did they get in? (Wonders) No worries, the two of you would have more scenes in the next upcoming story. Care to play cupid? -

Dark Magician Girl/Kurri Bo: We accept!!!!!!!! Kurri, kuri

Dark Magician: Meme12, you aren't planning another story like this right? O.0

Meme12: Oh who knows? La, la, la.

Dark Magician: I have a bad feeling about this.

Chaos Soldier: O.O

Dark Magician of Chaos: I give up trying to stop her.

* * *

Oh it is the end of my first story. I'm glad of receiving 2 reviews from a loyal fan, Chiko100. Whoo Hoo!!!!!!!!! I would like to say a very big thank you to Chiko100 for supporting.

I might need time to think for my next story and also to focus on my studies but I will try to continue writing new stories and post. Pls continue reviewing and supporting me!!!!!!!!!!

This is meme12 and my pal Kaze saying Sayonara and matta O (see u again)

Kaze: Woof! (See you again!)


End file.
